All I Wanted
by kisshuismylife
Summary: The Mew Project isn't what you think it is... R&R plz!


**All I Wanted**

All I wanted from the start was a peaceful life with Kisshu. What did I get? A hectic life being forced to work for an insane jackass and having to date a treehugging bore to get Ryou (the aforementioned insane jackass) off my back. I'd rather be dating Kisshu, but instead I have to pretend I hate him.

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Momomiya Ichigo, thirteen years old and in my first year of middle school. That's just the surface of my life, however. I was turned into Mew Ichigo, a half-cat, half-human magical girl without any warning, much less my permission. Needless to say, I was _pissed _when I found out. Ryou, the arrogant jerk who did this to me, told me I had to fight off aliens and work at his Café- like I had no choice in the matter. I told him flat-out that I wasn't going to do anything for him, but after a couple suggestions of what would happen to my family and friends should I choose not to work for him, I grudgingly agreed to work at his Café, fight aliens, and find the four other unfortunate girls he chose for his revenge mission.

I found Mew Mint first. She's infused with the DNA of an Ultramarine Lorikeet. She's snobby, and I think she has a crush on Ryou for some unknown reason. I can't imagine why anyone would like that jackass, but oh well. Maybe Mint's insane too. I wouldn't know; she's too busy telling me to work faster at the Café to tell me why she has a crush on the bane of my existence. I don't really like her very much.

The second Mew I found was Mew Lettuce. She's much nicer, even though she's extremely shy and apologizes for everything, and is infused with the DNA of a Finless Porpoise. She also hates the fighting as much as I do; it's not in her nature to fight rather than live peacefully, and she has a major crush on Pai, the oldest alien. I wish it was possible for her and Pai to be together; they'd make a great couple. But I'm getting off track.

The third Mew I found was Mew Pudding. She's a hyperactive nine-year-old, infused with the DNA of a Golden Lion Tamarin. She likes doing circus tricks, and she doesn't like the fighting much either, since she's got a crush on and growing friendship with Taruto, the youngest alien.

The last Mew I found was Mew Zakuro. She's actually Fujiwara Zakuro, the famous supermodel, and she wasn't too happy with the idea of joining us at first. She's also infused with the DNA of a Gray Wolf. Like me, she hates what Ryou did to her- actually, all of us Mews hate that he just decided that he'd rearrange our DNA so he'd have his own army.

Ryou's made multiple threats to all of us that if we disobey him or go to the police, he'll kill our friends and families. And disobeying him includes showing sympathy or affection towards the aliens, unfortunately. The one time Lettuce suggested we should form a truce, since the battle is going nowhere, he smacked her- or tried to; I grabbed his wrist before he got that far. After that, we discovered that he spies on us through our transformation devices. And with our families' and friends' lives hanging in the balance, there's not much we can do about it.

Lately Ryou seems to think that I'll eventually fall in love with him, and it's driving me up the wall. He knows I 'broke up' with Aoyama, the treehugging bore at my school, but he doesn't know that I'm in love with Kisshu, one of the aliens. So now he's got this stupid idea that I dumped Aoyama for him, and I'm playing hard-to-get. As if. I'd rather die than date him. He wrecked my entire life, threatened to kill my family and friends- and yet he thinks I'll fall in love with him. No way in Hell will THAT ever happen.

Luckily for me, the other Mews are pretty fed up with him too, even Mint. With my parents gone for the next two weeks, it's the perfect time to have a sleepover- aka meeting on what to do about Ryou. So tonight we're having a planning session under the guise of an all-girls sleepover party. The other Mews aren't bringing their pendants, and I'm going to put mine in my dresser so Ryou can't spy on us.

Finally it's seven, and I'm ready. I've got the living room set up, and then I hear the doorbell. It's Mint, and the others aren't far behind her. "Come on in," I tell them, and lead the way to the living room.

As soon as the five of us are settled, I say, "Alright, you know why we're all here. I personally think the solution to this problem is to kill Ryou, but I'm open to other suggestions."

"I think that's probably the only choice we've got at this point," Zakuro says. "So how and when are we doing this?"

"I think we should just use our Mew powers to kill him," Lettuce says in her quiet voice. "Getting a knife or something and stabbing him sounds messy."

"That sounds like a good idea," I say. "But what do we do about Keiichiro? We don't know that he'll keep quiet."

"He will," Zakuro says. "He and I are dating; he knows that something has to be done. But as I'm sure you're all aware, he couldn't kill or harm Ryou if his life depended on it. That's why he's going to let us kill Ryou, and go somewhere else so if anyone asks him questions, he can truthfully say he wasn't there, and has no clue what happened."

"That's good news," I say. "I think we should do this as soon as possible. Does tomorrow before work sound good?"

"I think that works fine," Zakuro says. She looks around at the others, as do I. Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding all nod, and Zakuro and I smile. "I guess that's settled," I say. "Should we start the sleepover party now?"

"Yeah!" the other girls say excitedly.

We spent until about eleven playing games and eating snacks and a pizza that Zakuro ordered for us, and then went to bed.

The next day was Saturday, so we got to sleep in a bit. We eventually all got up and got ready, made breakfast, and then the other girls went home to drop their sleeping gear off, and grab their pendants.

We all met up outside Café Mew Mew, and went in together. We found Ryou waiting, and he asks, "You all came in together?"

"Yup," I say. I nod to the other girls, and the five of us take out our pendants and transform.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asks, looking confused. "I didn't say anything about aliens."

"We've decided that you're simply too dangerous to have around," I say. "You've terrorized us and threatened our friends and families for far too long. That ends today." The five of us take our weapons out, and Ryou turns to run. Zakuro pulls him back with her light whip, and the rest of us perform our attacks as one.

The result is that Ryou collapses into a pile of soggy ash. "I'm NOT cleaning that up," I say as we let our weapons disappear. The others giggle, and Zakuro says, "I'll go let Keiichiro know. The rest of you should take that portal machine and go tell the aliens we want to form a truce."

"Alright," I say. "Come on, minna." The other girls follow me to the basement, and wait as I find Ryou's portal machine and set it to get me to the main room of the aliens' ship. I open up a portal, and step through it, followed by Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding.

We land in the main room, and Mint asks, "Should we go looking for them?"

"I don't think we need to," Lettuce replies, as we hear teleportation. Kisshu appears, and looks wary. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

"We want to form a truce," I say.

"Since when?" Kisshu asks, puzzled.

"We've wanted to for a while now, but we had to kill Ryou first," I say. "He said he'd kill our families and friends if we disobeyed him at all, and he'd never form a truce. He tried to hit Lettuce just for suggesting it. But now he's dead, and he's not a problem anymore."

"What would the conditions be?" Kisshu asks.

"If you stop attacking, we'll give you all our Mew Aqua, and you can use it to heal your home planet," I say. "And if we don't have enough, we could cooperate to find more."

"What about my leader?" Kisshu asks.

"I don't see why you can't get rid of him," I say. "We just got rid of our leader because he didn't want what was best for us; why can't you do the same?"

"His human host is that kid you like," Kisshu comments.

"I never liked Aoyama," I say. "I loved you from day one, and I never wanted to join the Mews; I wanted to be with you. But after Ryou told me my family would die along with my best friends and their families if I resisted him, I chose to go out with Aoyama, since he asked me out. I dumped him after about two dates, but I had to hide the fact that I love you, because I didn't want my family and friends to die. I'm sorry I had to hurt you so much; give a choice, I would have taken you up on your offers the first time."

"You love me?" Kisshu asks, sounding stunned.

"Yes," I say, looking at him. Then I squeak as he hugs me happily. I hug back, and look up at him, then kiss him. He immediately responds, and we continue kissing, even as Pudding says, "But I want to see!" and Mint replies, "It's not for children."

When we break off the kiss, we're both happier than we have been in a long time.

**For once a non-horrible ending, I think. I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but I hope you like it and REVIEW!**


End file.
